


Spa Day

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally relaxed into her comfy chair as a woman rubbed some green goop onto her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom is from the Funny or Die video [Charlie Brown: Blockhead's Revenge](http://www.funnyordie.com/videos/fec6d23f5c/charlie-brown-blockheads-revenge).
> 
> Prompt: Any, any two female characters, "I am amazing."

Sally relaxed into her comfy chair as a woman rubbed some green goop onto her face. She let out a happy sigh as the woman moved to massage her shoulders. "Lucy, if I wasn't in love with your brother, I'd be in love with you."

She could hear Lucy's smugness from the chair over. "I am amazing, after all. You're just lucky Schroeder was too busy to come with me to the spa."

Lucy won two tickets to a spa and invited her to spend the day together. It was fun and she loved getting pampered. "Yeah, yeah. You're amazing."


End file.
